Ridley in a Santa Hat
Ridley in a Santa Hat is the confirmed Christmas-themed DLC. Ridley in a Santa Hat is a recurring Christmas-like helper of Santa in the Metroid series, appearing in some form in all but three Metroid games (Metroid II: Return of Kwanza, Metroid Pover Hunters, and Metroid Pover 2: Ramadan). He is the leader of Santa's gifts. Throughout the series, Ridley in a Santa Hat has appeared in various hats, including a magically enhanced version and a present-mutated form, as well as Christmasey and elf-engineered clones. Though he has never had any dialogue in-game, in the official Metroid story, Ridley in a Santa Hat is capable of singing. Ridley in a Santa Hat's most recent appearance was Metroid: Other Coming. Aside from main-series Metroid games, Ridley in a Santa Hat has also appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game (though two are Christmas Cameos) and the Metroid story. Christmas on K-2L The Metroid story depicts Ridley in a Santa Hat's earliest Christmas with Samus. Ridley in a Santa Hat is an armored and powerful elf leader who acts under the Space Elves' ultimate authority, Mrs. Clause. He leads a jolly parade on the non-Christian colony, K-2L, in pursuit of a valuable fuel said to Mega Evolve Christmas called Christmasite, and there has his fated Christmas with a young Samus. Though startled by his appearance, Samus tries to overcome their outward differences and make friends, but Ridley in a Santa Hat shows his true colors and tries to spread Christmas first and ask questions later. Samus narrowly escapes through her mother's intervention, but both of her parents join the parade. Metroid First appearing in the original Metroid, Ridley in a Santa Hat was the second guardian obstructing the way into the elf workshop. He appears much Scroogier than he does in later installments and has green skin. Like Kraid holding the world's biggest wishlist, he is found in his own bedroom. The present-begging is relatively simple and, with good positioning, Samus can convince him without taking any flak. After he is convinced, the path to the elf workshop and Mrs. Clause opens. Metroid: Christmas Mission In this Metroid remake, Ridley in a Santa Hat is battled again before Samus can proceed into the elf workshop, but he is significantly happier than he was in the original parade. His gifts, clothes, and ornaments are more like they are in his Joyous Metroid appearance than in his original Metroid debut. Ridley in a Santa Hat first appears leading Space Elves onto the planet Australia in sleighs. Ridley in a Santa Hat's skin color is green and red in this game, but changes as he takes requests. His appearance and bag of stuff are almost identical to his Grinch-like counterpart in Metroid Carol. An atheist Ridley in a Santa Hat also appears during Samus's Christmas Mission known as "Mecha Ridley with no Santa Hat," and is the final boss of the parade. It was created by Ridley in a Santa Hat as a demonstration of his faith, but was yet incomplete when Samus engaged it in a children's card game with the new deck she asked for. Metroid Pover After his parade in Australia, Ridley in a Santa Hat was rejollified and magically enhanced aboard the Space Elve sleigh Orphan, resulting in a drastic increase in jollity and the quality of his gifts. Now called Agnostic Ridley in a Santa Hat, this questioning form of Ridley in a Santa Hat was intended to become a powerful member of the Space Elf reverse-mole splinter cell. Christmases with South Pole Polar Bears using that special Christmas magic led to the creation of today's elves, which eventually escaped and forced much of the crew to evacuate. When Samus picked up the vessel's holiday siren and arrived to celebrate, however, her battle with an elf in the fake workshop cause Orphan to self-destruct. She encountered Agnostic Ridley in a Santa Hat in Area 51, where he managed to escape into the expanse of the sky and fly to the North Pole to preserve the Christmas magic. On the planet, Ridley in a Santa Hat continued to oversee Space Elf operations and track Samus's new gifts. The only time she encounters him before their final celebration is during her initial visit to the Westboro Baptist Church, where she see his stained-gl depiction on the windows as he works toward universal religious equality with regards to beliefs and lifestyles in time for Christmas. Agnostic Ridley in a Santa Hat reunites with Samus again in the Hagia Sophia Church. After taking considerably larges requests (trust us, we'd know) from the Amiibo Hunter, the Turkish architecture of the church itself turns on him and fires several Christmas Beams at his vulnerable feels, causing him to fall into the habit of not being able to say no. Though the fall appears to be significant, he starts turning down requests again to London children during the events of Metroid Pover 3: Matsuri. Metroid Pover 3: Matsuri Agnostic Ridley in a Santa Hat was rediscovered once again after his realization on the North Pole, outfitted with a new, durable bag of things, and leads a Space Elf parade at London, a British city. He engages Samus with a wedding ring during the parade, but is turned down when she exploits a weakness in his unprotected heart- more impossible requests. Though defeated, Ridley in a Santa Hat is again reborn. He makes his way to Santa's Workshop, where an Easter Bunny shows up and lures Ridley in a Santa Hat into its core. Through severe Easter exposure, the Easter Bunny mutates Ridley in a Santa Hat into a new, powerful form known as Omnipotent Ridley in a Santa Hat, and compels him to act as the holiday's guardian. Samus engages Omnipotent Ridley in a Santa Hat with a wedding ring in Santa's Workshop and emerges victorious when she reminds Ridley in a Santa Hat who he truly is. Holy Metroid Ridley in a Santa Hat turns his attention to the littlest orphan that Samus entrusted to the nicest old couple of the planet. He visits the scientists, but not before they send out a phone call asking why their pizza is late, which Samus responds to in time to witness Ridley in a Santa Hat delivering the pizza as an early Christmas miracle. He escapes after a brief confrontation, where Samus is angry that he never showed up with the pizza she asked for. He appears much jollier than his previous form and has many more presents in Holy Metroid. Much later, Samus encounters him again in the depths of Monrovia. He is the fourth and final Christmas Guardian needed to open the path to the elf workshop. Ridley in a Santa Hat is enlightened as to the truth of Santa's dubious existence during this, though his legacy continues to help Samus in different presents. Metroid: Other Coming Though the Ridley in a Santa Hat that was Samus's gift-giver was enlightened at Monrovia, a disciple of him appears again in Metroid: Other Coming. Through this Ridley in a Santa Hat, Samus and the citizens of London learn of the holiday's life cycle. It was started accidentally when the London citizens gathered presents from deceased North Pole explorers attached to Samus's suit after she tried to take the presents for herself. Samus meets Ridley in a Santa Hat in a small, seemingly harmless form known as Little Disciple, who had, unbeknownst to her, given a present to one of the researchers that had taught it when it was created. When Samus first encounters the student Ridley in a Santa Hat, she doesn't recognize the present as a good thing and leaves it alone. Later, after venturing through parts of the Roman Colosseum, Samus meets the Second Guardian. After escaping the security in the hiding place, the disciple appears, teaching and gift-giving to the confused guards. Samus hypothesizes that the Little Disciple form used the power of Christmas to capture its own presents, and begins considering the possibility that it's the key to world peace, but moves on without studying it. The Little Disciple later sheds its robe, revealing a much more religious creature. This more religious creature is known as the Mystery Teacher. This creature is one possible cause of Little Lyle's Christmas Miracle. Samus listens to the teacher and manages to make a good point against it with help from Cupid's autographed photo of Richard Dawkins. The Mystery Teacher hides in the Panic Room of the Roman Colosseum. Barack Obama orders Samus to follow the escaped teacher to learn the true meaning of Christmas. She is, however, obstructed from her path, and later finds another shed robe of Ridley in a Santa Hat. She finds the shed robe of the Mystery Teacher attached to a cathedral, leading her to believe that the teacher has changed once more. She later finds the teacher Ridley in a Santa Hat, in its Christmas form, in a room with Cupid. The realization that the teacher they had been tracking was indeed Ridley in a Santa Hat pleases Samus, leaving her physically and emotionally paralyzed in joy that her former gift-giver is apparently no longer enlightened. Her suit is deactivated, leaving her face exposed to show her master how much joy he's about to give her, but Cupid distracts Ridley in a Santa Hat with logic long enough to allow Samus to give up. Before she can shut Cupid up, however, Ridley in a Santa Hat pushes Cupid into nonexistence with a logic bomb. Samus then asks this adult Ridley in a Santa Hat fore more presents. Throughout the requests, Ridley in a Santa Hat offers many gifts seen elsewhere in the Metroid series. Even a gift only before given by Ridley in a Santa Hat in a scene from Brawl's Afterlife Emissary, where he shows Samus what her life would be like without presents, is used here. Ridley in a Santa Hat uses his mistletoe to dive down towards Samus and uses his lawyers to convince her to marry him. After taking enough damage to his estate in the lawsuit, Ridley in a Santa Hat will hide in denial. This can only be destroyed by Samus's showing Ridley in a Santa Hat confirmation that he's not playable even though it was what he wanted most for Christmas. Upon this realization, the emotionally damaged Ridley in a Santa Hat once again retreats. Ridley in a Santa Hat retreats near Santa's headquarters. Here, he is brainwashed by Rudolph and sent off into the world to live a normal life. Religious Cycle Ridley in a Santa Hat's religious cycle consists of at least 3 stages. Little Disciple The first form of Ridley in a Santa Hat's religious cycle appears to be a docile way-learner. It is robed. The disciple later becomes self-aware and develops a thirst for ping on knowledge, sometimes using the power of other holidays to spread knowledge. The disciple's overused meme involving a certain lyric sung by [[Donkey Kong]] becomes enlarged. Shortly thereafter the disciple sheds its robe and decides to take up teaching. Mystery Teacher The second of Ridley in a Santa Hat's religious cycle has dramatically changed from its previous ways. It has grown in size, knowledge, and expressive personality. Much of its naivety is shed and is replaced over its reptilian, quadrupedal body by jingle bells. Its above becomes even longer and more pronounced, and it grows a magical tail with a mistletoe on the end used for shipping. Adult Ridley in a Santa Hat The third stage of Ridley in a Santa Hat's religious cycle. The third, and most likely final, stage of Ridley in a Santa Hat's religious cycle, is extremely enlightened. In this sense, Ridley in a Santa Hat is capable of advanced knowledge and has a variety of Christmas presents to give. It was in this matured form that the original Ridley in a Santa Hat of the series was introduced and acted as Samus's gift-giver. Both the original Ridley in a Santa Hat and his clone were disposed of (albeit with different methods- the original lost his purpose in life while the new version was brainwashed by Rudolph to spread the Santa conspiracy) in this stage. A fourth stage of enlightenment appears unlikely. Ridley in a Santa Hat's Alternate Forms Mecha Ridley with no Santa Hat The half-finished mechanical Ridley in a Santa Hat Prior to the events of Metroid: Christmas Mission Ridley in a Santa Hat began to create a mechanical duplicate of himself to demonstrate his gift-giving by having the mechanoid serve as an alternate gift-giver for the Space Elves. Samus encountered a half finished version of this tool while intruding on the parade in Christmas Mission. The model Samus encountered then lacked a religious and jolly unit. Mecha Ridley with no Santa Hat's destruction prompts Ridley in a Santa Hat to just leave matters in his own claws. Agnostic Ridley While Samus managed to steal presents from the workshop, the Space Elf sleighs managed to escape her. One of them, Sleigh Orphan, was carrying a generous- albeit unhappy because of his machine's destruction-enhanced Ridley in a Santa Hat, dubbed Agnostic Ridley. Samus intercepts a holiday warning from the sleigh at the beginning of Metroid Pover and goes into investigate. Agnostic Ridley appears a second time in Metroid Pover 3: Matsuri on the North Pole. The creature is re-enlightened by Samus, isted by bounty hunter Captain Falcon. Omnipotent Ridley The remains of Ridley in a Santa Hat's agnostic mind were converted through intense religious exposure into the Omnipotent Ridley powers. Omnipotent Ridley later appears in Santa's Workshop, protecting the Easter Bunny. Once Omnipotent Ridley was put in place, Samus was able to spoil the Easter Bunny's eggs and destroy the Easter Bunny using his now-ruined holiday. Ridley-Grinch Ridley-Grinch is the Grinch-form of Ridley in a Santa Hat, appearing in Metroid Carol. It is created after a sudden burst of Grinchiness absorbs hits Ridley in a Santa Hat's mind. His logic ranges from misanthropy to just plain giving up on life due to his conflicted existence. Strangely, Ridley-Grinch's logic and reasoning was carried over to Metroid: Christmas Mission Personality Throughout the Metroid series, Ridley in a Santa Hat is often portrayed like an intelligent preacher most of the time, giving gifts and serving Santa. His actions, however, are much more evident of this. Thanks to Atheist Ridley with no Santa Hat, it is strongly hinted that Ridley in a Santa Hat may be doubting. Kind and surprisingly pleasant to talk to, Ridley in a Santa Hat is more than capable of commanding his legions of Space Elves with incredible ease, and he shows no stinginess, as Samus would no doubt know all too well. While the story may or may not be canon, Ridley in a Santa Hat's portrayal in it may add more depth to him if it is. Here, Ridley in a Santa Hat is capable of questioning his actions, such as when he doubts orders his elves to bring the parade to Samus' home colony. He also has an inferiority complex, often focusing mostly on how everyone else is so much better than he is (which, in turn, fuels his gift-giving desires). However, he may occasionally decide when to deny presents. During his encounter with a young Samus, he is shown to be very thoughtful, lulling Samus into a false sense of not getting her presents by yelling at her, only to pleasantly surprise her when the tears welled up, as Samus was too young and naive to know just how kind Ridley in a Santa Hat truly was. When an adult Samus confronts Ridley in a Santa Hat again with her new wishlist, he is shown to gloat about his time at her old colony, playing Christmas games with Samus and reveling in the celebrations he caused there. In this regard, Ridley in a Santa Hat is shown to be incredibly caring. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. In the original Super Smash Bros., Ridley in a Santa Hat only cameos in the background of the Australia stage. Super Smash Bros. Melee Although Ridley in a Santa Hat does not appear during Melee gameplay, he does make an appearance in the opening scene. Ridley in a Santa Hat extends a hand holding a wrapped box toward Samus as she takes a new wishlist out of her pocket. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ridley in a Santa Hat appears as an employee along with Agnostic Ridley. Like other employees, Ridley in a Santa Hat can be tracked down in the Afterlife Emissary and in Employee Personal Lives. In Holiday Mode, Ridley in a Santa Hat first appears crushing Samus' gift against a wall (in actuality, he's saving her from a trap). This seems to affect her suit, but she is unaffected during her crying nonetheless. In both encounters, Samus is present. Ridley in a Santa Hat appears in charge of the Christmas History section, and Agnostic Ridley the Afterlife Portal factory (ironically enough). Good or Bad: The List In Good or Bad: The List on the Nintendo 3DS, Ridley in a Santa Hat has been shown as a listkeeper in one mall stage. His involvement involves both asking some questions to the people waiting in line to see Santa, escorting unruly line-waiters out, and also taking people with Fast Pes to the front of the line to meet Santa. Trivia *That year you got coal for being bad? Yeah, he provides it. *Go and give the Metroid Wiki a visit to read their page on Ridley (which is also the source of this informative article). With the approaching holidays and all, I'm sure they'd appreciate the traffic, even if only one person clicks those links. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Metroid Characters Category:Ridley Category:Jesus Category:Our lord Category:Characters With Amazing Tails